Shut Up And Order The Damn Pizza
by JRavenTheFangirl
Summary: Jesse lets Walter crash at his place, and they decide to order pizza. But even now, with them being friends (season 5 and all), they still can't help but have these mini arguments, even if it is about what kind of pizza to order. I guess you could call it Jesse/Walt but not if you don't interpret it that way, fluff, Jesse and Walt being friends, Get Shorty references


Shut Up And Order The Damn Pizza

"So… Mr. White…" Jesse said, breathing as he spoke, "wanna watch something?"

Walter shrugged. "Fine by me."

So, it was a free night. Andrea and Brock were out of town, and Skyler didn't want to be anywhere near Walter, so Jesse offered to let Walter crash over at his place after work. They'd become good friends recently, after fighting, Walter poisoning Jesse's practically-step-son, and Jesse pointing a gun at him.

Now they were selling meth together again, just like the old days, except this time Mike was on their side. Anyway, it was only 7:00, and they had to find some way to pass the time. TV was the obvious choice.

"'Kay, then." Jesse threw the remote over the couch and it landed on the cushion next to Walter. "I'm gonna order some pizza."

"Alright."

"What kind?"

"Cheese or pepperoni is fine." He paused. "And get anchovies." And he turned the TV on.

Jesse was dialing numbers into the phone, but that last comment made him stop. He glanced over at Walter and scoffed. "Anchovies?" he repeated.

"Yes. Anchovies." He flipped the channel.

Jesse wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Who gets _anchovies_ on pizza?"

Walter turned around and looked over the headrest of the couch to face him. "I do," he answered.

Jesse stared back at him for a few seconds, and their gaze held until he broke away. "That's _ridiculous_," he spat. "And disgusting."

"I didn't say _you_ had to eat it." He turned back around to look at the TV.

"I'm not _going_ to eat it, Mr. White, I'm trying to save your life!"

"From anchovies?!" he snapped, facing him again.

"YES!"

"SHUT UP AND ORDER THE DAMN PIZZA!"

Jesse clenched the phone in his hand, and made a sudden move to throw it at his partner, but it was just a fake. Walter knew this already, so he had already resumed flipping channels, trying to find something good to watch. It was a good thing he hadn't thrown it, though. It was a Nokia phone; that would be murder.

After a big sigh, Jesse finally said, "Whatever. It's your funeral."

And that began their delightful night.

So after ordering the pizza, Jesse walked over and sat a cushion away from Walter. "Find anything good?" he asked.

"Well," he said, "there's Get Shorty. That's always a good movie."

"Oh, yeah, I saw that once."

"Good lines."

"Oh yeah," he agreed. "Definitely. What's the one, uhhh… The actor is talking to the blonde, and he says something like, 'We used to be so in love, I can't believe it just faded away'. And she says-"

Walter continued the quote, " 'Well it didn't fade away, you fucked my friend Nicki at my birthday party'." He started to chuckled, and Jesse's grin instantly.

"Yeah! And he says, 'Oh, yeah, that was a good party'!" He burst out into laughter, bending over the edge of the couch, and so did Walter.

Their hilarious laughter lasted a minute before it started to fade, and Walter's turned into a violent cough. Jesse was a little concerned about that; that made him stop laughing. But the cough didn't last as long as the others, and Walter seemed unaffected.

"_See_?" Jesse said. "You can have a little sense of _humor_ when you stop being so _uptight_."

Walter rolled his eyes and shrugged with his hands at the same time. He assumed that their little conversation a few seconds ago meant they were watching Get Shorty, so that's what was on TV. "Well, with all that's been going on lately…" he said. "I don't know. It's just so overwhelming."

"Oh, I get that." Jesse glanced over at his former teacher. "I totally do. I mean, jeez, this whole meth business, god, it's… I mean, we're moving from one house to the next, totally new everything each time… We have to set up the equipment over and over and over again, and… At least when we were with Gus everything was familiar."

"Mhm, I agree. I do."

"That's why we need nights like this. To just, chill, y'know?" He slapped a hand on Walter's shoulder, and gave that mouth-half-open smile that he'd rarely given lately. "Chill out," he said, "watch movies, order pizza… even if it does have anchovies…"

Walter chuckled at that. _And this time I won't throw it on the roof, _he thought, making himself mentally laugh. Jesse wouldn't get it, though.

A few scenes later, the doorbell rang. Jesse made a move to get up, but Walter was closer, so he was the one that stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, a young boy- about fourteen, was standing in the doorway, with the red Pizza Hut cap on and holding the box with one hand.

"That'll be eight dollars, sir," said the delivery boy.

"Ah, yes." He fished down in his khaki pants pocket for some money. He came up a second later with five dollars. Jesse showed up next to him with the other three, and the boy handed them the huge pizza box as they handed him the money.

"Jesus Christ, Jesse, how big of a pizza did you order?" Walter half exclaimed, looking at the ginormous size of the box.

"I got breadsticks… bitch…" Jesse said, giving him the I'm-so-gangster-look. Walter just rolled his eyes.

Walter shook his head and turned back to the pizza boy. "Well, thank you," he said. Jesse handed Walt three dollars over his shoulder, and it was passed to the boy. "Here's your tip..." Walter mumbled, in the process of handing him the money.

But in the short silence that followed, all three of them managed to hear the next line from Get Shorty. And that line happened to be:

"They say the fucking smog is the fucking reason you have such beautiful fucking sunsets."

The kid was like fourteen. It wasn't like he'd never heard those words before, it was just... Awkward.

The three of them just stood there, trying to figure out what to say. All of them were speechless.  
_Of all the lines..._ Walter thought. That was followed by a long stream of cuss words, all of which he refrained from repeating out loud.

Still slightly embarrassed, he took a sudden interest in his shoes, and Jesse in his. "W-Well..." Walter stuttered, "y-you have a nice night."

"Uh, you too, sir."

Walter backed away, and closed the door as the boy was walking away. Once it was closed and they knew the boy couldn't hear them, they both let out short sighs at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"Breadsticks… _Bitch_?" Walt asked in disbelief.

Jesse mirrored his expression. "_Anchovies_?" he retorted.

They stared at each other for a full minute before opening the box, and continuing Get Shorty. He'd never admit it, but Jesse loved the anchovy pizza...


End file.
